Mother's love
by adodcefa
Summary: to protect her child she will do anything even if it means that she has to give her up
1. Chapter 1

Mother's Love

Summery: to protect her child she will do anything even if it means that she has to give her up.

Chapter one:

A young mother paces the room that she was in, in her arms wrapped in a beautiful embroidery red blanket was her baby daughter. The mother softly sings to her daughter a lullaby that she remembers from her childhood so long ago. Ona, who had once been her keeper and mother figure, used to sing the same lullaby everyday to her when she had been a child.

**Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream**

In all of her immortal life she had only love three people; her father the vampire Elder Lord Viktor, her keeper Ona, and her lover whom she had secretly married Lucian. But that love did not compare to the love that she was feeling for her child whom she thought might never be blessed with. It was her love for her child that made it hard for her to do what she was about to do.

**Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too**

She really didn't want to do this. She didn't want to leave her baby to be raised by someone that was not her, even if those people were people that she had known and trusted for so long. All what the mother wants to do is to take her baby with her back home, to present the child her father and tell him that this beautiful baby girl is her daughter his grandchild, to watch the look on her husband's face when she places their daughter in his arms, but most of all she wants to be able to see her daughter grow up into a beautiful young woman.

**Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too**

Sonja looked at her sleeping daughter and smiled a sad smile knowing every well that this could the last time that she sees her child. She placed a gentle kiss on the child's " I love you Selene. I love you so much and it hurts me knowing that you might end up hating me for this. But I would rather have you live and away from me than with me and dead." Sonja place one more kiss her daughter's forehead and placed her in her cradle before leaving the room.

**Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream**

So many centuries had passed since that night. Selene laid in bed her mate Michael beside her and their daughter sleeping between them. She just finish singing a lullaby that she remembers being song to her so many centuries ago.

Okay hope that you like it.

I always wanted to read a story that explains why Sonja and Selene look so much alike. For real's people have you ever wonder why they looked alike. I mean I get it if Viktor had just gone on a killing spree and found some random girl that look his daughter, but that is not what happen is it. Viktor didn't kill some random family and Selene wasn't some girl that happen to look like Sonja. Selene was the daughter of the man that Viktor hired to built William's prison. To me that is coincidence or a bit freaky.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters

Summery: a kind of sequel of mother's love this are the letters that Sonja wrote to her daughter until the day she died.

Chapter one:

Sonja tied the letter to the bird's leg and send him on his way to the Veen_Halseen's. she had even send a small note to the Veen_Halseen's to Selene until she was old enough to read them herself. She had left few hours before sunrise reaching the safe house just when the sun broke through the horizon. She had gone straight to her room ignoring the death dealers that who greeted her when she pass. Ona, who had been like a mother to her since the she had been born, had followed her to her room and had held her as she began to cry.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this Ona. So many times I nearly turned my horse around to go back to her." Sonja said through her tears. "I left my baby, Ona, my baby."

When she had calm down Ona had told her to write in the hopes that it might help her.

***** Line Break********** Line Break********** Line Break********** Line Break********** Line Break**********

My dearest Selene,

It 's not even an hour since I left you and I already miss you so much. All I want to do is turn around and return back to you and hold you once more in my arms. But knowing that I might die just because who your father is prevents me from doing so. Your father, my dear child, is a wonderful man that would have loved you if he had known that you exist and would have spoiled you rotten. One day I hope to see and hold you once again. To tell everyone that you are my daughter. But until that day comes know this; I have and always will love you, even if you one day end up hating me.

Love Your Mother. S

*****Line Break***** Line Break***** Line Break***** Line Break***** Line Break***** Line Break***** Line Break*****

I hope that you like this leave a review


End file.
